Episode 17: Into the Light
Notes I worked on these three short chapters for a while. I also decided to get rid of the theme songs. Prologue Lunaram was inside the Light, which was eating away at her darkness ever so slowly. Midori, Lunam and Utem appeared before her. "You have left a doomed omniverse behind you, Lunaram," said Lunam slowly. "Moedari will save it, I know," she responded. "Neither Moedari nor Jake could," said Utem. "We are the dead, the Keystones. We watch as Mundaram works her folly." "Nay, it is not folly," came a voice. Lunaram looked up. It was Stephos, but he appeared far bigger than he had ever seen before. She was not even ankle high on him. "You have grown, great one," said Stephos, "indeed, now you see me for who I am. Because of this, I see you towering above me as who you are. You and I can now see others in their proportions, but we can no longer see ourselves for who we are. We have sacrificed for the others." "I did not do it for anyone," said Lunaram. "No, you did. You did it for Midori, for Utem, for Lunam, for your family. Now, watch as the fate of the omniverse unfolds!" Chapter One Moedari was lost in a sea of light, but it was not all bright light. He felt Jake, the two of the serparate but the same, lost. Unable to control their power, they floudered around. There were two epicenters of the Light, one Jake, and one him. He felt Jake being pulled away into himself. Lugeno, Miryuu, and Owari were fighting as hard as they could. Anna was moving quickly, but her mere human body was tiring out. Lugeno destroyed a Birdon, and blasted a Gudon away. Miryuu was struggling with a Bemstar, while Anna was battling Chiboroids on the ground. She felt a presence around her. "To finish my task, I will need to share your body," said Mundaram. "What do you intend to do?" the human asked. "I will complete my last sacrifice, and save the omniverse," said Mundaram. "Very well," said Anna. She felt a huge power surge through her. She leaped into the air, and two swords of pure time light appeared in her hands. She jumped 100 meters into the air, slicing through Tyrant easily. When she came down, a shockwave knocked an Amehza and a Galberos down. "We must reach the Satunamists," she said to the men around her, "follow me!" The Power Team fought their way through the waves of kaiju. They mowed through ranks of cannon fodder, before they found themselves surrounded by Grand King, Black King, Red King, King Myra, Kingasaurus III, Twin Tail, a Gatanozoa, and countless other powerful kaiju. "I'll hold them off," said Lugeno, going as powerful as he could, glowing brightly with all the power he was exerting. The three left moved on. Lugeno's punch left the ground burning as he destroyed the Kingasaurus. He leaped onto the Gatanozoa, glowing with a blueish dynamite. He felt his entire body melting as he glowed brighter and brighter, the heat Red King. He managed to kick black king away. Kaiju surrounded him. In the distance, Miryuu, Owari, Mundaram and Anna watched as his glow began to vanish under the wave of monsters. Chapter Two Moedari felt the light around him growing stronger. "Jake, are you certain?" "Yes. Otherwise we will be separated eternally. I will always be with you." Stephos appeared before them. "Then this is your choice? You may still not have enough control over the power of the transcendent light. You may sacrifice everything for nothing. Mundaram watched as the two satunamists began to become one. A great light shot out as the one collumn of light grew. "We must hurry," she said. In the center of the light neither Moedari nor Jake could be found. One being, nameless, stood there, a glowing humanoid. "They have given up their existences. They have become one being, with no history, no name, no memory, no gender." Stephos said. Lunam and Utem nodded to eachother. Their keystones began to glow and they appeared to Moedari. Each of them began to channel their power into the Being. "You are the channel which our light will flow through," they said. Lunaram and Midori stepped forward, but Stephos stopped them. "I will go. You have your life ahead of you." Miryuu and Owari were holding off swarms of lesser monsters. Anna and Mundaram waved fairwell and pressed forward, earnestly striving, throwing punches as they charged towards the single pillar of light. Destroying a Dorobon, they pressed forward to it. Light burst out and the stars began to reappear. Countless kaiju were either obliberated or returned to universes, but still countless ones remained. Lugeno stood up, weak but alive. Miryuu and Owari felt the light warming their tired bodies. And still The Transcendent Light could not control all its power! "How can we finish this? How can we fix everything?" asked the Being. "You are the key, they keystones are not. But even that sacrifice would not grant you enough power!" said Stephos. Mundaram strove through the kaiju on the way. Anna dove into the light. The two women who shared one body struggled weightlessly in the brightness. If she had not had Mundaram with her, Anna would have been instantly obliberated by the ultimate power. "It appears even the power of a god is not enough," said Utem. "No, it is. We cannot wield it," said Lunam in response. Mundaram was about to despair. The Light around her was beginning to seep her up. Then, she felt another presence. Chapter Three Midori and Lunaram stood besides Anna and Mundaram. "You will use our strength as well," they said, and Mundaram felt herself flying through the light. Anna found herself standing on the a plain, but no longer the plain of eternity. It was the plain of a planet it the center of the Seventh Magniverse! The walls of time and space were being restored. Anna stood watching the pillar of light, along with Lugeno, Miryuu and Owari. Mundaram channeled all her power into the Being. She nodded to Stephos, Lunam and Utem. Their bodies began to crumble into pure sparkling light. "Even though there will still be suffering and pain in the world, the damage done in the name of this power will be undone. It is best that way. This is what I have striven for." Owari sat there on the plain, watching in sorrow. Someone touched his shoulder. Madame Kandakai stood by him, and lifted him up. He fell into her embrace, letting her support his exhausted body. And still the light shone! The universes were being restored to order, and the ones made by Mundaram were included. Father Cecero awoke and continued his normal routine, unaware any of his adventures had happened. And still the light shone! The lockstones were all restored: the ultras who had been imprisoned inside them returned to their home lands and universes. And still the light shone! Miryuu collapsed to the ground in weakness, but was caught by a gentle hand. Ultraman Virido picked him up, and they both began to cry in joy. And still the light shone! Lunaram and Midori nodded to each other and appeared on the plain of light, alive. The others had sacrificed for them. And still the light shone! The seventh magniverse began to shudder as it began to be destroyed; it's purpose was no more. Those inside, watching the Transcendent Light, knew that they were safe. And still the light shone! They saw the Being, Stephos, Mundaram, Lunam and Utem appear glittering in the sky. They alone among all in the omniverse heard those words, "We are becoming light." The ultra called Moedari no longer existed, his very soul was gone. Instead was a great being, who was becoming Light, dying, for the omniverse. He was happy. Five keystones appeared and vanished, shining, into the sky. And still the light shines forever, for eternity. FINE Notes Someone said I pulled a Madoka... Well maybe, but don't compare Mundaram to Homura, please. Category:Ultraman Moedari Continuity Category:Fan Episodes